LOVE LETTER
by heoneypeach
Summary: [FICLET] Surat cinta terakhir dari Jihoon untuk Seungcheol. -Suatu sore, mendung begitu menyelimuti langit kota Busan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hatiku pun akan mendung dan bahkan gerimis.- TAGS: JIHOON, SEUNGCHEOL, JUNGHAN, JICHEOL, SEUNGHAN, SEVENTEEN, BROKEN!JICHEOL SLIGHT!SEUNGHAN PHO!JUNGHAN


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **LEE JIHOON & CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

 **LOVE LETTER**

 **Main Cast** **:** **Lee Jihoon (As the Girl)**

 **Choi Seungcheol (As the Boy)**

 **Length** **:** **Oneshot**

 **Genre** **:** **Angst, Dead chara, Broken romance, Genderswitch.**

 **Rating** **: Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author** **: Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **1567 words**

 **Page(s) :** **7 pages**

 **Writted since :** **June 16** **th** **2016**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Lee Jihoon & Choi Seungcheol** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

Selama bertahun-tahun, kehidupan pernikahan kami berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Dia selalu memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga sebagaimana mestinya. Kami juga tidak pernah bertengkar hebat karena hal-hal tertentu. Saat pertengkaran kecil melanda, dia cenderung diam selama beberapa saat. Setelah emosinya mereda, dia pun kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

.

..

…

Suamiku biasa menciumku dua kali sehari yaitu sebelum dia berangkat bekerja dan sepulang dia bekerja. Kebiasaan ini sudah menjadi patokanku bahwa dia mencintaiku dengan segenap hati dan perasaannya karena sewaktu pacaran pun dia tidak pernah romantis. Kami jarang mengobrol sampai malam, jarang pergi nonton berdua, bahkan makan berdua di luar pun hampir tidak pernah. Kalau kami makan di meja makan berdua, kami asyik sendiri dengan sendok garpu kami. Alih-alih obrolan hangat, yang terdengar hanya denting piring yang beradu dengan sendok garpu. Kalau hari libur, dia lebih sering tiduran di kamar atau bermain dengan anak-anak. Dia jarang sekali tertawa lepas. Karena dia sangat pendiam, aku menyangka dia memang tidak suka tertawa lepas.

.

..

…

Aku mengira rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja selama 8 tahun pernikahan kami. Sampai suatu ketika, di suatu hari yang terik, suamiku tergolek sakit di rumah sakit. Karena jarang makan dan sering jajan di kantornya dibandingkan makan di rumah, dia terserang Gastritis dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Pada saat dia masih di ICU, seorang perempuan datang menjenguknya. Dia bernama Junghan, teman Seungcheol di masa kuliah. Junghan tidak secantik aku. Dia begitu sederhana. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mata yang begitu cantik seperti yang dia miliki. Matanya bersinar indah penuh kehangatan dan penuh cinta. Ketika dia berbicara, seakan-akan waktu berhenti berputar dan terpana dengan kalimatnya yang ringan dan penuh pesona. Setiap orang akan jatuh cinta begitu mendengar dia bercerita. Junghan tidak pernah kenal dekat dengan Seungcheol selama mereka kuliah dulu. Junghan bercerita Seungcheol sangat pendiam sehingga jarang punya teman yang akrab.5 bulan lalu mereka bertemu karena ada pekerjaan kantor yang mempertemukan mereka. Junghan yang bekerja di _advertising_ akhirnya bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang sedang membuat iklan untuk perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

.

..

…

Aku mulai mengingat-ingat. Lima bulan lalu ada perubahan yang cukup drastis pada Seungcheol. Setiap akan berangkat bekerja, dia tersenyum manis padaku. Dalam sehari, dia bisa menciumku lebih dari tiga kali. Dia juga membelikan aku parfum baru dan mulai sering tertawa lepas. Tapi di saat lain, dia sering termenung di depan komputernya. Ketika aku bertanya, dia hanya berkata bahwa ada pekerjaan yang membingungkan.

.

..

…

Suatu saat Junghan pernah datang pada saat Seungcheol sakit dan masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku sedang memegang sepiring nasi beserta lauknya dengan wajah kesal karena Seungcheol tidak mau aku suapi. Junghan masuk ke kamar dan menyapa dengan suara riangnya,

"Hai Jihoon, apa yang terjadi dengan anak sulungmu ini? Tidak mau makan juga? Uhh… dasar anak nakal, sini piringnya." lalu dia terus mengajak Seungcheol bercerita sambil menyuapi Seungcheol. Tiba-tiba saja sepiring nasi itu sudah habis di tangannya. Dan... aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang terpancar dari mata suamiku seperti siang itu. Aku tidak pernah bertanya apakah suamiku mencintai perempuan berhati bidadari itu karena tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu apa yang bergejolak di hatinya.

.

..

…

Suatu sore, mendung begitu menyelimuti langit kota Busan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hatiku pun akan mendung dan bahkan gerimis. Anak sulungku, Hyojin, seorang anak perempuan cantik berusia 7 tahun, berhasil membuka _password_ _email_ papanya dan memanggilku,

"Mama, mau lihat surat papa buat Tante Junghan?" Aku tertegun memandangnya, dan membaca isi surat elektronik itu:

.

..

…

 _Dear_ _Yoon_ _Junghan,_

 _Kehadiranmu bagai beribu bintang gemerlap yang mengisi seluruh relung hatiku, aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seperti ini, bahkan pada Jihoon. Aku mencintai Jihoon karena kondisi yang mengharuskan aku mencintainya, karena dia ibu dari anak_ _anak_ _ku. Ketika aku menikahinya, aku tetap tidak tahu apakah aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya_ _atau apa_ _. Tidak ada perasaan bergetar seperti ketika aku memandangmu. Tidak ada perasaan rindu ketika aku tidak menjumpainya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Ketika konflik terjadi seperti saat kami pacaran dulu, aku sebenarnya kecewa. Tapi aku tidak sanggup mengatakan padanya bahwa dia bukanlah perempuan yang aku cari untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Hatiku tetap terasa hampa meskipun aku menikahinya._

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menumbuhkan cinta untuknya seperti ketika cinta untukmu tumbuh secara alami. Itu yang aku rasakan._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu karena kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang sangat memegang komitmen pernikahan kami. Jihoon bisa mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan selama aku mampu. Dia boleh mendapatkan seluruh hartaku dan tubuhku, tapi tidak dengan jiwaku dan cintaku yang hanya aku berikan untukmu. Meskipun ada tembok yang menghalangi kita, aku berharap engkau mengerti bahwa you are the only one in my heart._

 _Best regards_ _,_

 _Choi_ _Seungcheol_

.

..

…

Mataku terasa panas. Suamiku tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dia tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku. Dia mencintai perempuan lain. Aku mengumpulkan kekuatanku. Sejak itu, mobil yang dia beJunghann untukku kukembalikan padanya. Aku mengumpulkan tabunganku yang kusimpan dari sisa uang belanja dan aku belikan motor untuk mengantar dan menjemput anak-anakku. Seungcheol merasa heran karena aku tidak pernah lagi bermanja. Aku terpuruk dalam kehancuranku. Aku dulu memintanya menikahiku karena malu terlalu lama pacaran di saat teman-temanku sudah menikah semua. Ternyata dia memang tidak pernah menginginkan aku menjadi istrinya.

Betapa tidak berharganya diriku. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku juga seorang perempuan yang berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari suaminya? Mengapa dia tidak mengatakan saja bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku dan tidak menginginkanku? Itu jauh lebih kuhargai daripada hanya diam dan melamarku serta menikahiku.

.

..

…

 _Kejadian itu, berlangsung sudah sangat lama. Lebih tepatnya…_

.

..

…

 _Ah, bahkan tidak ada lagi yang mengingatnya._

.

..

…

 _Dua tahun_ _kemudian.._

Junghan membuka amplop surat itu dengan air mata berlinang. Tanah pemakaman itu masih basah merah dan dipenuhi bunga.

.

..

…

 ** _Seungcheol, suamiku.._**

 ** _"_** ** _...Kehadiran perempuan itu membuatmu berubah. Engkau tidak lagi sedingin es. Namun tetap saja aku tidak pernah melihat cahaya cinta dari matamu untukku, seperti aku melihat cahaya yang penuh cinta itu berpendar dari kedua bola matamu saat memandang Junghan..."_**

Di surat yang kesekian,

 ** _"…_** ** _Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku telah berubah, Seungcheol. Aku tidak lagi marah-marah padamu, tidak lagi suka membanting barang dan berteriak jika emosi. Aku belajar memasak dan tidak lagi boros. Aku tidak lagi suka bertengkar dengan ibumu. Aku merawatmu jika engkau sakit dan aku tidak kesal saat engkau tidak mau aku suapi. Aku menungguimu sampai tertidur di samping tempat tidurmu di rumah sakit saat engkau dirawat. Meskipun sinar cinta itu belum terbit dari matamu, aku akan tetap berusaha dan menantinya..."_**

.

..

…

Junghan menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Dipeluknya Hyojin yang tersedu-sedu disampingnya.

Di surat terakhir, pagi ini…

 ** _"_** ** _...Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-9. Tahun lalu engkau tidak pulang ke rumah. Tapi tahun ini aku akan memaksamu pulang karena hari ini aku memasak makanan yang paling enak sedunia. Kemarin aku belajar membuatnya di rumah_** ** _Kim Ahjumma_** ** _sampai kehujanan dan basah kuyup karena waktu pulang hujannya deras sekali dan aku hanya mengendarai motor._**

 ** _Saat aku tiba di rumah kemarin malam, aku melihat sinar kekhawatiran di matamu. Engkau memelukku dan menyuruhku segera ganti baju supaya tidak sakit. Tahukah engkau suamiku... Selama hampir 15 tahun aku mengenalmu, 6 tahun kita pacaran, dan hampir 9 tahun kita menikah, baru kali ini aku melihat sinar kekhawatiran itu dari matamu, inikah tanda cinta mulai bersemi di hatimu?"_**

.

..

…

Hyojin menatap Junghan, dan bercerita,

"Siang itu Mama menjemputku dengan motornya. Dari jauh aku melihat keceriaan di wajah mama. Dia terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah yang sangat bersinar dari mama seperti siang itu. Dia begitu cantik. Meskipun dulu sering marah-marah kepadaku, aku selalu menyayanginya. Mama memarkir motornya di seberang jalan dan ketika mama menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba mobil itu lewat dari tikungan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya terlontar, Tante. Aku melihatnya masih memandangku sebelum dia tidak lagi bergerak."

Hyojin memeluk Junghan dan terisak. Bocah cantik ini masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan sakit di hatinya, tapi dia sangat dewasa. Junghan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dia print tadi pagi. Seungcheol mengirimkan email lagi kemarin malam, dan tadinya Junghan ingin Hyojin membacanya.

 ** _Dear Junghan,_**

 ** _Selama setahun ini aku mulai merasakan Jihoon berbeda. Dia tidak lagi marah-marah dan selalu berusaha menyenangkan hatiku. Dan tadi, dia pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Aku sangat khawatir dan memeluknya. Tiba-tiba aku baru menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki dia. Hatiku mulai bergetar. Inikah tanda aku mulai mencintainya? Aku terus berusaha mencintainya seperti yang engkau sarankan, Junghan. Dan besok aku akan_** ** _memberikan_** ** _surprise untuknya. Aku akan membelikan mobil mungil untuknya supaya dia tidak lagi naik motor kemana-mana. Bukan karena dia ibu dari anak-anakku, tapi karena dia belahan jiwaku._**

.

..

…

Junghan menatap Seungcheol yang tampak semakin ringkih dan terduduk di samping nisan Jihoon. Di wajahnya tampak duka yang dalam. Semuanya telah terjadi, Seungcheol. Kadang kita baru menyadari bahwa kita mencintai seseorang ketika seseorang itu telah pergi meninggalkan kita.

 **[THE END]**

 **A/N: INI SELINGAN AJA GUA BOSEN LAGIAN GABUT BANGET DIRUMAH :")**

 **JANGAN PADA BAPER YA GUA BIKIN BROKE!JICHEOL DISINI WKWKWK :")**

 **SELAMAT UNTUK MV LOVE LETTER YANG TYPO JUDULNYA :") CIYE PLEDIS TYPO CIYE :")**

 **GET WELL VERY SOON OUR EMO BOY JEON WONWOO, I'LL MISS YOUR DEEP HUSKY VOICE :"(**

 **PARDON FOR ANY TYPOS COZ THIS IS NON BETA FANFICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
